Dealing Life
by Seylin
Summary: Our fave guys. One with a secret past he doesn't want known. -DISCONTINUED-


__

Note: Song belongs to P.O.D. Standard disclaimers apply, Lyrics belong to P.O.D. Song is "Youth of a Nation" And the other is by the Backstreet Boys. Also S Club 7. I no own RW. –Alkvingiel

Dealing Life 

Ryo drove his car to a nice part of the Yamanashi and parked. Getting out he grabbed his leather jacket that had his name on the back. Walking with it thrown over his shoulder and a pair of sunglasses in his pocket, a toothpick in the pocket of the jacket. Making sure no one saw he slipped into an alley. Ryo put on the jacket; ruffed up his hair as best he could and put the toothpick in the corner of his mouth at the same time slipping the sunglasses on. Dressed all in black it was easy for him to blend in with the shadows. Cutting through the back alleys and side streets of the city he made his way to the trash side, totally different from the side he'd parked his car on. 

By the time he had gotten to the turf of the Outside Warriors, the old gang he used to hang out with when he lived with his aunt, it was dark. "I wonder if any of the old guys are still in the gang and I wonder if they'll remember me." Ryo wondered. The alley they had used as their safe house hadn't changed much since the last time he'd seen it, the boxes were still in the same place and one place was made special for the leader of the gang it was higher than the rest of the boxes. And that is where Ryo took his place, it was only right since he'd become the leader only 2 years after he'd joined and had stayed it until he'd decided to run away. "They should show up in about 15 minutes, how long has it been? 10 years, cause I was 16 when I left and now I'm 26. Wonder if they'll recognize me?" Ryo wondered laying his head back against the wall. 

"Who are you!" A voice yelled. 

Ryo didn't recognize the voice and he gave his answer, "Same to you. Just call me a visiting old member of the Outside Warriors. Any other old members from about 10 years still in here?" 

"I'm the only 1 left, stand and maybe I'll remember you." Dodger answered stepping from behind the first voice guy. Ryo stood only keeping his face out of the light, but he remembered Dodger, he had been Ryo's best friend. 

"Don't tell me you don't remember your best friend." Ryo smirked. 

"Best… Friend… Ry?" He asked shakily. 

"There see it wasn't that hard." Ryo told him stepping into the light. 

"Ryo! You came back! Just… Just like you said you would!" Dodger yelled running up to him. 

"Didn't I always keep my promises?" Ryo asked. 

"Yes, yes you did. I'm so glad your back!" Dodger told him. 

"Dodger! Who is this!" The first voice yelled. 

"Marc don't tell me you don't recognize Ryo. You should as much as I talk about him?" Dodger asked looking at him. 

"Ryo? Leader of the Outside Warriors for 6 years?" Marc questioned. 

"Can it be true?" The rest of the gang asked at the same time, every one of them, Alexis, Chase, William and Chihaya. 

"Dodger? What station does Marc hold?" Ryo asked. 

"He's the leader." Dodger told him, his voice had regret in it. 

"Times that I come, I will be the leader again. Come let us walk our turf." Ryo said. 

"What! And you just walked it." Marc said. 

"What? Dodger do you mean to tell me that you've lost all of our old turf?" Ryo asked. 

"The answer is yes, after you left we fell apart. The opposing gangs took advantage of our weak time and took over all our turf, all but this alley. I'm sorry I failed you Ry." Dodger explained. 

"Hey it's okay; well we better get going. If we're going to get back our turf we need to get started." Ryo told them starting to walk out of the alley. 

"What do you mean, we aren't fighters?" Chihaya asked. 

"Really? How can that be when your names mean such great things?" Ryo asked. 

"Tell us what they mean, please Ryo?" Chase pleaded. 

"First things first, call me Ry all my friends do. Now let me see William means, Determined Guardian. Chase is, Hunter. Chihaya I'm not sure but I think it means, The Black Angel. And last but not least Alexis is real cool it means, Helper of mankind." Ryo explained. 

"Cool." They all said at the same time with a smile. 

"I know what mine means thanks." Dodger said. 

"I don't want to know what mine means." Marc told him, it was clear he was mad. 

"That's a good idea." Ryo told him. They all laughed but Marc. 

"Well let's go get that turf back." Dodger yelled with a smile. They all followed Ryo and within 6 hours they had all the turf that they had lost while Ryo had been gone back. 

"I can't believe that we scared them that bad!" William yelped with a huge smile. 

"You see, I told you that you were fighters. Now come on we have some things to discuss." Ryo explained walking back into the alley, he took his place on the leader's seat. Marc didn't look pleased by it so he stood leaning up against a wall. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a joint. Marc lit it and started to smoke. Ryo eyed him but didn't say anything. Dodger took his place beside Ryo as next in command. The rest of them settled on other boxes or stood. "We'll be causing chaos just like in the days that I was the true leader. But I was thinking we need to do something for the people and not just bug them. What are all you guys good at?" Ryo asked. 

"I can talk good in front of people, you know that Ry." Dodger said. 

"I remember." Ryo chuckled. 

"Hey, I can play good on the base guitar." Chase told him. 

"Cool, and now we have Chase on the Base!" Ryo called trying to make them loosen up. They all laughed. 

"I can be a back up singer." Chihaya said. 

"I play the keys." Alexis told them. 

"That cool." Dodger complemented. 

"And I play the drums." William told him. 

"This is awesome we have a whole band. How bout we call ourselves the Endless?" Ryo asked. 

"Totally cosmic!" They all cheered. 

"You're missing just 1 thing, a lead singer." Marc smirked. 

"We've got that to. Ry here has a great singing voice. Hey Ry! Sing part of 1 of our old songs." Dodger told him. 

"Naw, they don't want to hear me sing." Ryo answered. 

"Sure we do! Come on Ry!" They cheered. 

"Fine, which one? It makes me Ill?" (Really from N*SYNC) Ryo questioned. 

"Great choice, I'll back you up in the background." Dodger said slowly beating the wall with a couple of sticks. Chihaya hummed the beat as his back up singer. Ryo cleared his throat and he started to sing…

"I was hanging with the fella's 

Saw you with your new boyfriend an made me jealous

I was hoping that I'd never see you with him but it's all-good 

Cause I'm glad that I meet him, ha

Cause now I know the competitions very slim to none

And I can tell by looking that he's not the 1

He's not the type you said you liked

His style is weird, clothes are bad

Come on girl let him go I want you back!" 

Then he stopped singing, they all stared speechless. "I think I'm missing some of the verses Dodger, Look them up so we can get them right." Ryo told him. 

"No prob, I'll look them up right away." Dodger answered. 

"Ryo! You can sing, buddy! My cousin runs the Hot Topic downtown. He could book us real cheap. Whatda ya think?" Chase asked. 

"Cool; call 'em up soon as you have a chance. We'll play and become pro." Ryo told him with a smile; "Well hey look I gotta run but I'll be back in 2 days. Dodger call me with the news heres my number." Ryo finished handing him a piece of paper with his private phone line number on it. 

"Cool man, I'll ring ya soon." Dodger answered taking the paper. Ryo put on his sunglasses and left. 

Marc had been watching him and thought, "I'll kill you before you get that big break." 

It was after 12 when he got back, he knew all the guys would be asleep already so he jumped up on the balcony that lead to his room and got in that way. "Where ya been Ryo?" Rowen asked after he'd closed the door. 

"God! You almost gave me a heart attack! Don't ever do that again!" Ryo whispered but his voice told Rowen that he was clearly mad. 

"Sorry, I got worried about you when you weren't home before 11." Rowen explained. 

"Well you don't need to worry about me all the time. I can take care of myself." Ryo told him putting away his jacket and sunglasses. 

"Are you going to answer my question? Where were you?" Rowen asked again. 

"No, you don't need to know. That's my buz not yours." Ryo answered. 

"But Ryo…" Rowen started. 

"No buts, now go to bed it's late." Ryo told him pushing him out of his room and locking the door behind him. 

The next day Dodger called and Rowen answered the phone. "Ryo! Phone! May I ask who's calling please?" Rowen asked into the phone as Ryo walked up. 

"It's Dodger." Dodger answered. 

"Dodger?" Rowen questioned handing the phone to Ryo. 

"Hey Dodger! What's up?!?!" Ryo asked. 

"I got the songs for you. And Chase's uncle booked us for a week from Friday night. Can you make it? Dodger asked. 

"Sure I can make it, and thanks for getting those songs together. I'll be over tomorrow about 1:30." Ryo said. 

"All right, see ya then." Dodger replied and he hung up. 

"Over where tomorrow at 1:30?" Rowen questioned. 

"My business, not yours!" Ryo yelled walking out the door. 

"What's going on between you and Ryo. He's usually so open with you?" Sage asked looking over the top of the couch. 

"I don't know, it's like he hates me." Rowen replied going upstairs. Rowen went to his room and leaned on the door. Then he heard Ryo out in the yard practicing. Rowen looked out his window and watched his best friend practice. "Ryo something is going on. And I have a bad feeling about it. If you get hurt I will never forgive myself. You've saved my life to many times for you to die on us now. You're falling away from us Ryo, and if I can't be there to protect you then you're going to die." Rowen thought. Ryo kicked and punched into thin air. He felt somebody watching him and Ryo knew it was Rowen. 

"_Rowen… you are my best friend but if I let you in on this part of my past your going to get killed. I'm only trying to keep my friends alive." Ryo thought. Rowen watched as Ryo took off running into the woods. "I have to leave them. They won't understand, if they never want to see me again I will… will… I don't know! I don't have anywhere to go. White Blaze come_." Ryo said through his mind. A few minutes later White Blaze appeared running at his side. Somehow he had his jacket that said Rekka on the back. His sunglasses in his pocket along with his tooth pick. Ryo jumped on White Blaze's back. "Let's go home White Blaze." Ryo whispered and tears leaked from his eyes. 

Ryo told White Blaze to go to Dodger's. And Dodger welcomed Ryo into his home. It wasn't as nice as Mea's but it would do. Ryo told Dodger of his dismay and Dodger agreed with him. "From what you've told me about your other friends I think your right. This lifestyle that you had before them is way different. Drive by shootings, drugs, homeless people… they just wouldn't be able to pull it off by themselves. Ry you've always been there for your friends. Remember that one fight against the Black Devils? You ended up saving us all. With all those fancy moves you'd been learning. You took on 4 of them by yourself. After they had beaten the rest of us up. I've never seen you so mad." Dodger explained. Ryo smiled. 

"Thanks Dodger. If they try and find you don't tell them you know where I am. I have a feeling that someone doesn't like me very much. And if they're around they will only end up getting hurt." Ryo told him. 

"I understand. Ry you're my best friend and I will do anything for you. Stay with me as long as you want. I won't let anything happen to you." Dodger said. Ryo smiled gratefully and quickly fell asleep on the couch. Dodger covered his friend and gave White Blaze some warm milk. "Bet you hardly remember me old friend. I was quite a bit younger the last time you saw me." Dodger whispered rubbing White Blaze behind his ears. White Blaze purred to tell Dodger that he remembered. 2 days later when Ryo didn't return Rowen found Dodger's phone number hidden away in Ryo's room. He called this Dodger. "Hello? This is Dodger." Dodger said into the phone. Ryo looked up from the table where he was reading the paper. 

"Dodger! This is Rowen. I answered the phone the other day when you called looking for Ryo…" Rowen told him. 

"Ya, I remember you. What the hell are you doing called me?" Dodger questioned. 

"Real nice. I'm looking for Ryo. He left two days ago and I haven't seen him since. We're getting really worried about him and I just know you know where he is." Rowen explained. 

"Well this is where you're wrong." Dodger started and he looked at Ryo. Ryo just looked at him, his eyes pleading and then he looked away. "I have no clue where Ry is. He hasn't called me or anything. I didn't even know he was missing." Dodger finished. 

"Why you lying little ass…" Rowen said. 

"Whoa! Don't even go there buddy boy! You have no clue on who you're messing with. How about this, if I here anything from Ry… I'll call you. But until then don't bother calling me again." Dodger replied and then he hung up on Rowen. After he hung up Dodger sat at the table with Ryo. 

"I'm sorry… sorry to make you lie." Ryo whispered. 

"Don't worry about it. The only person I've never lied to in my life is you. And besides, you're doing it with good reason. To save the lives of your friends." Dodger explained. Ryo didn't reply he only looked out the window. Dodger could see that he missed his friends and wished more than anything that he could tell them about this part of his past. Dodger stood. "Someday Ry. Someday you will be able to tell them." Dodger told him as he put a hand on Ryo's shoulder. Dodger saw a single tear roll down Ryo's cheek. 

"Any luck?" Sage asked after Rowen hung up the phone. 

"None what so ever. And that little asshole knows where he is, I just know it. But he says he doesn't." Rowen complained sitting on the couch. 

"Well… maybe he doesn't know where Ryo is." Sage said. 

"No! Ryo doesn't know anybody else! That Dodger kid has to know!" Rowen yelled. 

"And when did you become such an expert on Ryo's life? None of us know much about Ryo's past and if this Dodger just pops up all of a sudden how would we know if Ry doesn't have more of these pop up friends?" Sage questioned. Rowen didn't know what to say. He knew Sage was right but didn't want to admit it. 

"Damnit." Rowen said under his breath. 

Sage just smiled and went back to his book. "_Ryo I've known you for years. But even I don't know about this part of your past_." Sage thought. Memories started coming back to him. Sage suddenly remembered the first time he had met Ryo. *"_Li! Come here boy!" A 15 year-old Sage yelled to his dog. But the puppy didn't come, instead he sniffed at something by the fence. "What is it Li?" Sage asked slowly walking up to the puppy. Li barked and something moved in the bushes. Sage moved the branches aside to find a young black haired boy lying there. "Hey you there. Are you okay?" Sage asked shaking the boy's shoulder. Suddenly the boy's blue eyes shot open and he jumped up. He flicked out a switchblade and his blue eyes searched about wildly. Li barked and growled at him. Sage backed up slowly. The black haired youth looked scared but he also looked strong, willing to do anything, conquer anyone that got in his way. "Please… put the knife away. I only want to help you." Sage whispered. The strong blue eyes studied him fighting to understand if this kid was trying to trick him or if he really wanted to help. Finally the blacked hair youth dropped the knife at his side and dropped to his knees, tears came to his eyes. _

"Please help me." The youth begged. Then he fell to his stomach and blacked out. 

"Li stay here and watch him. I'll be right back." Sage told the dog. Li stayed and sniffed at the youth's face. Sage ran into the house to get his father and mother. "Dad! Mom!" Sage yelled. 

"Sage? What is it?" His father asked. His mother came walking out of the kitchen when Sage yelled. 

"There's a boy in the back yard! I think something is wrong with him! He pulled out a switchblade but has now blacked out! We have to help him!" Sage explained. Sage and his parents ran out to the back yard where the boy still lay. Sage's father turned him over. 

"He has a fever. From the look of him I would say he's a street urchin. We will take him in and make him well then decide what to do with him." Sage's father told them as he picked the youth up. 

"We will set him up in the guest room until we decide." His mother said. Sage's father carried the youth inside and laid him down on the bed in the guestroom. "Sage go and bring some cold water and a rag." His mother told him. Sage went and brought the water back. His mother dipped the rag in the water and dabbed the youth's forehead. Sage and his father went to bed but the motherly sense in Sage's mother made her stay up all night with the mysterious youth. The next afternoon Sage had taken over watching the boy when he woke up. 

"Uh… where am I?" The youth asked. 

"Stay still. You have a fever, my mom nursed you through the night. Don't be afraid you're in my house. My name is Sage Date. What's yours?" Sage explained. 

"My name is… Ryo." The youth replied. 

"Well Ryo, you had me scared to death yesterday. With that switchblade and all. My dad thinks you are a street urchin. Are you really?" Sage asked. 

"Yes." Ryo answered. 

"That is so cool." Sage told him. 

"No it's not. It's so scary you wouldn't believe it. You never know who's just going to jump out and jump you. Or do god knows what." Ryo told him. 

"Do you have any family?" Sage asked. 

"No. My parents are dead just like the rest of my family." Ryo replied. 

"Oh… I'm sorry. Get some more sleep and I'll get my mom to fix you something to eat." Sage explained as he walked toward the door. Ryo was asleep before he closed the door. Sage walked down the steps and into the kitchen. 

"How is he?" Sage's mother asked. 

"Finally woke up. I found out his name and something else." Sage replied. 

"Really? And what are these?" His mother questioned. 

"His name is Ryo. And he has no family. Mom? What are we going to do with him? After hearing this we can't just put him back on the streets? Can we?" Sage asked worried. 

"I don't know. You said he pulled out a switchblade on you and if he's going to endanger my family then no he can't stay. But if he proves to be a nice young man then yes he can stay." Sage's mother replied. 2 days later Ryo's fever was gone and he came walking down the stairs. "Good morning." Sage's mother greeted him. 

"Hi. Where is Sage?" Ryo asked. 

"He had school today but should be getting in soon. Ryo I would like to know more about you, that is if you don't mind telling me." Sage's mother told him. 

"I don't not mind at all. My name is Ryo Sanada. I'm 16 and…" Ryo started. 

"Wait a minute! Did you say your last name was Sanada?" Sage's mother asked. 

"Yes, why?" Ryo replied. 

"You wouldn't happen to be the son of Aaron Ryu Sanada, would you?" She questioned turning to him. 

"Uh… yeah. How do you know my father?" Ryo asked sitting down. 

"I went to school with him. Oh! He was my best friend! And in high school I had the biggest crush on Ryu! But it wasn't I who won his heart. A young woman with light brown hair and light blue eyes. But just by looking at you I would think your father did both jobs of the parents. You are the spitting image of him. What ever happened to your father?" Sage's mom explained. Ryo's eyes clouded. 

"He died a few years ago. I was 7 and after I was put in an orpahanage until this woman came forward claiming to be my aunt. She wasn't really but the court believed her. After one year with her I ran away and became leader of a gang. We called ourselves the Outside Warriors, we never caused trouble but all other gangs fear us." Ryo explained. 

"I see. I'm so sorry to here about your father. He was such a good man. Now what about your mother?" Sage's mother asked. 

"She died when I was 3 of a miscarriage with my little sister. We lost them both." Ryo whispered. Sage's mother was quiet then and didn't know what to say. 

"I'm sorry." She replied. Ryo just nodded. 

"You still look a bit tired. Why don't you go back to bed until Sage gets home?" She suggested. 

"Sounds good. See you later, Mrs. Date. And I just wanted to thank you." Ryo told her as he starting walking up the stairs. Ryo got up stairs to the room they had given him and he sat down on the bed. He sat there for a few minutes but then pulled something out of his pocket. The gold heart shaped locket had been a present from his parents. It had red rubies lining the edge and his name swirled in a light gold and silver. Ryo pulled out a key and unlocked the locket. It slowly opened and a sad tune played. There were pictures on each side of the locket. One was a picture of his father and the other his mother. Ryo hummed the tune as the words whispered… 

Everybody's got something

They had to leave behind

One regret from yesterday 

That just seems to grow with time

There's no use looking back or wondering

How it could be now or might have been 

All this I know but still I can't find ways

To let you go 

I never had a dream come true 

Till the day that I found you

Even through I pretend that I've moved on

You'll always be my baby

I never found the words to say

You're the one I think about each day 

And I know no matter

Where life takes me to 

A part of me will always be with you. 

Somewhere in my memory 

I've lost all sense of time

And tomorrow can never be 

Cause yesterday is all that fills my mind

I never had a dream come true 

Till the day that I found you 

Even through I pretend that I've moved on

You'll always be my baby

I never found the words to say

You're the one I think about each day

And I know no matter

Where life takes me to 

A part of me will always be with you.

You'll always be the dream 

That fills my head

Yes you will

Say you will

You know you will, oh baby

You'll always be the one I know

I'll never forget

It's no use looking back or wondering

Because love is a strange and funny thing 

No matter how I try and try 

I just can't say goodbye, no, no, no 

I never had a dream come true

Till the day that I found you

Even through I pretend that I moved on 

You'll always be my baby

I never found the words to say 

You're the one I think about each day

And I know no matter 

Where life takes me to 

_A part of me will always be with you._

Tears started to fall from his eyes. Just as the song was over Sage opened the door to see him crying. Ryo gasped and wiped his tears away. Then he clicked the locket closed. 

"I'm sorry." Sage said. 

"Don't worry about it. I was just thinking of my parents. I just feel weird, the only person to ever see me cry was my best friend in the gang. And I've never had anyone but him to be this nice to me." Ryo explained. 

"Mom was crying when I came in. When I asked her what was wrong all she could say was, Poor boy. What did you tell her?" Sage asked sitting on the bed with him. 

"I found out she went to school with my father. And I guess she was crying because I told her that he died when I was 7. I'm sorry to make her cry, I didn't mean to." Ryo whispered. 

"It's okay. Ryo? If you don't mind could you tell me how your father died?" Sage questioned sensing there was more to the story. Ryo gasped and tears ran from his eyes again, he seemed to become very small. With a shuttering breath he started. 

"I couldn't save him. I couldn't do anything and I was right there. He died right in front of my eyes and all I could do was stand there. I couldn't save him, I couldn't save my mother. After my mother died my father took me with him on his photo trips. This one was no different. We had been to Africa 3 times before but this time I would leave without him. While out getting photos of zebras a lion came up behind him and then attacked. When I heard his screams and ran to help, I could do nothing but stand there in shock. He screamed for me to get away but I couldn't move. When his screams had stopped the lion started to come after me… but then I don't remember what happened. All I know is when I woke up this old monk was taking care of me." Ryo explained. Sage was speechless how could Ryo live this down? 

"If my father was killed by a lion right in front of my eyes I don't know what I would do." Sage thought. 

"Life has been hard and I've lead my gang for 6 years. We became a close nit family. I will miss them." Ryo told Sage. 

"I would to. You want to go out back a throw the football around?" Sage suggested hoping to get Ryo's mind off his parents. 

"Sounds great!" Ryo said smiling. They both jumped up and ran down the stairs to play some football. They were still playing when Sage's dad came in from work. 

"Hey honey, I'm home! Seems like the boys are having fun." Mr. Date yelled. 

"Yeah, they've been going at it for almost 4 hours now." Mrs. Date sighed. 

"Okay, you sound sad. What's wrong?" Mr. Date asked putting his hands on her shoulders. 

"God… do you remember Ryu Sanada? From high school?" Mrs. Date questioned. 

"Yeah, didn't he become a major photographer? What about him?" Mr. Date replied. 

"Yes he did. His dream came true. But his son is staying with us. That boy out there playing with our son is his son. Ryu is dead. Ryo told me this and I bet more than anything that Sage found out the whole story. I fill so bad for him." Mrs. Date explained. 

"So that boy out there is Ryu's son! My God! What a small world this is!" Mr. Date said amazed. 

"Yes. Love I feel like I owe Ryu something. He was so nice to me in High School. Love… we have to take care of his son. Ryo… I will take him under my wing." Mrs. Date explained. 

"I agree." Mr. Date replied. A half an hour later Ryo and Sage came in out of breath. 

"It's about time you two came in. Supper is almost ready." Mrs. Date told them. 

"Thanks!" They both laughed. 

"Who won?" Mr. Date asked. 

"Ryo." Sage answered. 

"Sage." Ryo replied. They both looked at each other and broke out laughing again. 

"Go shower up and then come down to eat. Ryo just borrow some of Sage's clothes. You both look about the same size." Mrs. Date told him. 

"Okay." Ryo answered running up the stairs with Sage. That night after Ryo had fallen asleep Sage told his parents what Ryo had told him earlier. 

"How horrible! And to think that was the only family he had left!" Mrs. Date cried. 

"What? What about his mother?" Mr. Date asked. 

"She died when he was 3 of a miscarriage with his little sister. They lost them both." Mrs. Date whispered. 

"The poor lad." Mr. Date said. That night everyone sleep thinking about how they could help Ryo. The next night just as Mrs. Date was finishing cooking supper the doorbell rang. 

"Ryo would you get that?" Mrs. Date asked him. 

"Sure." Ryo answered. Ryo walked toward the door and looked out the looking hole. He backed away from the door, Mrs. Date saw him. 

"Ryo? What's wrong?" Mrs. Date asked. Mr. Date looked up from his paper and saw Ryo's scared face. 

"Please… don't tell them I'm here. Please… you've been so kind to me. Do this one last thing for me." Ryo begged and then he ran up the stairs and hid. Mr. Date stood glancing up the stairs and then at his wife. The doorbell rang again. This time Mr. Date answered it. 

"I'm sorry for not answering you the 1st time officers. I was helping my wife cook and my hands were busy." Mr. Date told them. 

"That is quite alright Sir. We were just wondering if you have seen this young boy. His name is Ryo Sanada. He disappeared from his Aunt's house 2 days ago and she is worried sick. We've been ordered to check each house in this area to see if anyone has seen him." The 1st officer explained. 

"Well sir. I do not know this boy. But I believe I did see a young lad walking along the highway on my way home from work. He had black hair and blue eyes. I believe he was headed for Tokyo. I hope that helps." Mr. Date explained. 

"Yes sir! That helps a lot thank you!" The officers replied as they ran to their squad car. After they left Ryo slowly walked back down stairs tears in his eyes. 

"I can't stay here. They will just keep coming back once they found out you lied. Could you help me get away? Please?" Ryo begged. 

"Of course. Where will you go?" Mrs. Date asked. 

"I don't know. They wouldn't think to look for me in Shinzukua would they?" Ryo asked. 

"No, that's over a hundred miles away. You should be safe there." Mr. Date replied. 

"I have a friend who could fly you there." Mrs. Date suggested. 

"No I will find another way. I must leave in the dead of night. Tomorrow night." Ryo told them. Just then Sage walked in and saw their grim faces. 

"What's wrong?" Sage asked. 

"The police are looking for me. I'm leaving tomorrow." Ryo replied. 

"What! When will you be back?" Sage asked. 

"Don't know. You all have been so nice to me I don't know if I can ever repay you." Ryo said. 

"No need. Just call once to let us know your safe." Mrs. Date told him. Ryo nodded. The next night right after midnight he was gone.* Sage's flashback ended. 

"Ryo where ever you are I hope your safe." Sage thought. 

The Outside Warriors became the best gang in town once again under Ryo's leadership. On Friday night the gang met up at Hot Topic. "Hey guys! Ready to go on?" Chase's cousin asked. 

"You bet." They answered. 

"Okay go set up. I'll give you 30 minutes. Then you go on." Chase's cousin explained. He then left them to set up. 

"What song will you sing first Ry?" Dodger asked getting his drums ready. 

"I figured, All I have to give. Then; I want you back, and a few others." Ryo replied. 

"Cool." Dodger said. Ryo helped Chihaya set up his mike and helped him remember some words. 

"You guys go on in 5!" Chase's cousin yelled. They all got into their places; Marc stood in a dimly lit corner. He was waiting for some associates. 

"Now ladies and gentlemen! I would like to introduce a new band, it's here it for! Endless!" Chase's cousin yelled. A few clapped as the curtains opened. Dodger counted 3 beats and then the rest kicked in. Ryo smiled and started to sing. 

_I don't know what he does to make you cry,_

But I'll be there to make you smile.

I don't have a fancy car,

To get to you I'd walk a thousand miles

I don't care if he buys you nice things

Does his gifts come from the heart-I don't know

But if you were my girl…

I'd make it so we'd never be apart. 

But my love is all I have to give

Without you I don't think can live

I wish I could give the world to you… but

Love is all I have to give. 

When you talk – does it seem like he's not

Even listening to a word you say?

That's okay babe, just tell me your problems

I'll try my best to kiss them all away…

Does he leave when you need him the most?

Does his friends get all your time?

Baby please… I'm on my knees

Praying for the day that you'll be mine!!

But my love is all I have to give

Without you I don't think I can live

I wish I could give the world to you…but

Love is all I have to give. 

Bridge

To you… hey girl, I don't want you to cry no more – inside

All the money in the world could never add up to all the love

I have inside… I love you.

Bass break 

And I will give it to you

All I can give, all I can give

Everything I have is for you

But love is all I have to give

But my love is all I have to give 

Without you I don't think I can live

I wish I could give the world to you…but

Love is all I have to give…to you.

The song finished and everyone cheered. Endless sung three other songs and then left the stage. "Thanks guys you were great! So what did you think? Personally I think we'll be seeing a lot more of them!" Chase's cousin yelled. The people in the club cheered. 

"That was great guys!" Ryo congratulated them. The group smiled back at him and Marc closed his deal. That night Ryo took Dodger to see the Koji mansion. White Blaze made no sound as he walked up and they stood just behind the tree line. The mansion was brightly lit and Ryo could make out everyone's shadows through the living room window. 

"Wow Ryo! This place is great! Why would you ever want to leave here and come back to us?" Dodger asked wide-eyed as he looked at the mansion. 

"I'm searching for something to fill my life with and I haven't found it yet. I'm trying different things seeing if that's it but I haven't found it yet." Ryo replied. He slowly turned away blinking away a couple of tears. "Let's go Dodger, before they realize we're out here." Ryo whispered climbing on White Blaze's back. Dodger climbed on behind Ryo, he didn't see what was left lying on the ground…

Cye and the other guys were walking around the forest that surrounded the mansion trying to finish their nature find paper. Cye was looking at some bark to see if it was the right kind when he saw what Ryo had left behind. "Guys! Come see this!" Cye yelled. The others came running from all the places they were to see what Cye had found. Rowen kneeled down beside the red rose and picked up the note.

"What does it say?" Sage asked.

"Hey guys, I'm sorry I had to leave but someday you'll understand why. Please forgive me and know that I will contact you as soon as I can. It will be when the time is right. Wait until then, maybe then I can reveal my past to you. I'll always be there when you need me. –Ryo" Rowen read. After he finished Rowen picked up the red rose. "It's warm." Rowen whispered looking at them. Over the next two months Endless played more at Hot Topic and became very popular. Even though they became popular Ryo and Marc's relationship did not. Marc delt his drugs and Ryo put up with it because there was nothing he could do to stop him. One night Ryo was sitting at the kitchen table in Dodger's when he came in with a bloody lip.

"What happened to you?" Ryo asked. 

"Some punks from the Wolves held up a store. And I just happened to be there. When I refused to give them my money they hit me and tried to take it. But then I pulled this out on them and I got away." Dodger explained laying his gun on the table. Fear covered Ryo's eyes. "Are you okay?" Dodger questioned. 

"Where did you get that thing? Dodger you know we don't need guns to prove our point. I've been in to many situations when a gun could have killed me but it didn't." Ryo told him.

"Do you want me to get rid of it?" Dodger asked. Ryo looked into his eyes and he knew the answer. "Okay. I'll sell it tomorrow. Hey what are you writing?" Dodger asked looking over his shoulder. 

"Just a new song I was thinking about." Ryo replied. 

"Not bad. It explains our life perfectly; we should sing it when we perform next time. And you're right Ryo. We are the Youth of a Nation." Dodger said reading the song. Ryo smiled and stood putting a hand on Dodger's shoulder.

"I'm going to bed. See ya in the morning." Ryo told him. 

"All right." Dodger replied turning out the lights. That night White Blaze went and lay down beside Dodger's bed. Ryo wondered why, White Blaze always slept by his bed but he didn't ask White Blaze to come. Around 2 a.m. White Blaze roared loudly, Ryo sat up in his bed quickly. There was a crashing sound and then a lot of yelling coming from Dodger's room. Ryo jumped up and threw open Dodger's door to see 3 guys in the room, one of which was holding Dodger up by his shirt collar. "Ryo! Stay back!" Dodger yelled struggling against the guy's hold. 

"Put him down." Ryo demanded his anger flaring. The strangers smiled.

"You going to make us?" One laughed.

"Try me." Ryo replied. The guy's smile left and he stared at Ryo coldly. 

"Get 'em boys." He growled. The two others stood there looking at each other. "While I'm young Thrash." He said impatient. 

"Uh… right Boss man." Thrash replied. He advanced on Ryo slowly. 

"And you Romer, keep your hold on that one." Boss man told him. 

"Right." Romer replied pushing Dodger up against the wall. Thrash was a good match but he was big and dumb. Ryo had him running around the room and then screaming as he jumped out the window. White Blaze took over from there. He disappeared chasing Thrash into the darkness. 

"My… my good help so hard to find these days." Boss man sighed as he walked over to Dodger. "I really hope you don't care about him to much my friend. Because he's going to die soon and you get to watch." Boss man taunted him. Dodger looked down and saw the glint of a knife, but before he could call to Ryo, Romer pushed him harder against the wall to where he couldn't talk. Boss man turned and advanced on Ryo. Ryo stood ready waiting for Boss man's first move. Boss man threw his punch and Ryo blocked it, Ryo kicked and Boss man dodged. This went on for about 20 minutes and then Boss man got tired of playing games. He brought out his switchblade and swung backward. If he was hurt Ryo didn't show it but in this moment just after Boss man kicked him in the stomach, hard. Ryo hit the wall hard enough to crack it. The wind knocked out of him Ryo slumped over on the floor unable to do a thing. Boss man smiled and walked back over to Dodger. "All right Dodger, tell me where he is." Boss man smiled cruelly. 

"Who are you talking about you son of a bitch?" Dodger answered. Romer started choking him again until Boss man gave the signal for him to stop. 

"I'll ask again. Where is he? You know who I'm talking about, Marc. He made me a bad deal and I want my money back." Boss man explained. 

"I don't know where Marc is. He hides himself when people are looking for him. I don't know where he hides so your guess is as good as mine." Dodger told him turning his head away. Boss man watched him for a minute and then smiled. 

"All right then. Romer let's go." Boss man told him turning toward the window. 

"But what about them?" Romer questioned. He kept his hold tightly around Dodger's neck. 

"Ah yes. Dodger if you or your friend say anything about this, I will come back and kill you both." Boss man explained with a smile. He walked over to Ryo again and Ryo weakly looked up just getting his breath back. Boss man smiled cruelly down at him. "I will enjoy this." He whispered. Boss man brought his leg back and kicked Ryo in the stomach with all his might. Ryo let out a small cry and then slumped back over. He then walked over to the window and signaled for Romer to come. Wide- mouthed he watched as his Boss climbed out and disappeared. 

"Fuck." He whispered. But as he looked at Dodger he smiled. Bringing back his fist he slugged him hard and then let Dodger drop to the ground. Laughing he followed Boss man out the window. Dodger rubbed his cheek and jaw, he looked over and Ryo wasn't moving. Dodger slowly got up and walked over to his friend. 

"Ryo? Are you okay?" Dodger asked kneeling over him. Ryo groaned as Dodger helped him sit up. 

"Thanks." Ryo whispered. 

"No problem man. I wish they would stop bugging me when they can't find Marc. Because I'm second in command they think he tells me everything. Are you okay?" Dodger asked seeing Ryo's face get white. 

"My… arm…" Ryo told him quietly. Dodger looked down to see blood seeping through Ryo's fingers as he gripped his arm. 

"Aw man… let me go get my first aid kit." Dodger said getting up. He ran over to his bed and reached under it to get the kit then came back to Ryo. He slowly cleaned Ryo's wound; Ryo winced as Dodger wrapped his arm. "I should really take you to the hospital to get stitches." Dodger told him. Fear covered Ryo's eyes. Dodger saw this and nodded. "I know Ry but it's something we've got to do. You want your arm to heal right, don't you?" Dodger questioned. 

"I do but you know I hate hospitals." Ryo replied. 

"Oh come on we won't be there for more than a couple of hours and I won't leave your side the whole time." Dodger promised helping him up. 

"Okay." Ryo answered. They both walked out to Dodger's car and he drove Ryo to the hospital. After filling out all the forms the doctor saw Ryo. He put 10 stitches into Ryo's arm and put it into a sling. The next day the gang all showed up at Dodger's except for Marc. But both Ryo and Dodger felt that this was a good thing. 

"Hey Ry? What happened to you?" William asked seeing his arm in the sling. 

"We got a visit from some of Marc's friend's last night. And I have this to show for it." Ryo replied. They each looked at each other and then back at Ryo. "What?" Ryo questioned.

"We don't like Marc or his objectives." Chase explained. 

"That's understandable since his name means, warlike. He defies everyone who gets in his way. If only his motives weren't evil Marc could prove to be a strong ally." Ryo told them as he sat on the couch. 

"Well there's nothing we can do about it so let's talk band talk. When's our next performance going to be?" Chihaya questioned. 

"I figured another month or so. I'm working on a new song and I don't want to perform again until it's finished." Ryo told them.

"Cool! A new song, what's it called?" Alexis asked. 

"Youth of a Nation. It kinda ties into everything that's been happening in the world lately. Dodger? Didn't you make copies of what I have so far?" Ryo reminded him. 

"Oh yeah! Oh hell where did I put those things?" Dodger asked himself running to the kitchen. Ryo smiled watching him, he'd forgotten how funny his friend was. Dodger came back a few minutes later with the copies. 

"Cool! Ry this song is great! I like it!" William complemented with a smile. Ryo smiled back, when his smile left Dodger knew what he was thinking. He was thinking about his friends, the ones who were worried about him. The ones who lived in that really big house! 

2 days later at the house…

"Damit! He's been gone for 6 months and still no word!" Rowen yelled. 

"Ryo's disappearance is begging you that much?" Cye questioned. 

"Of course! We don't know where he is. If he's hurt, in danger or whatever." Rowen answered. 

"Chill Ro. When Ry thinks it's time for us to know he'll call or write. Besides if he was in any kind of danger we would know because our armors would tell us." Sage explained. Rowen sighed; he was so tired of not knowing where Ryo was. "Listen Rowen you can make sure that he's safe after he returns. It's no wonder he left; with you following his every move. He's saved your life and we know this, believe me someday you will get your chance to repay him." Sage finished. Rowen looked at him, his eyes were cold. They made Sage shiver inside.

"Go fuck yourself Sage." Rowen replied angrily. He got up and walked out of the house. Sage stared at him surprised as he walked out the door. Cye was wide mouthed and Kento snickered. Rowen walked with his hands in his pockets down to the end of the drive. "Guess I'll get the mail." Rowen thought. He opened the mailbox door and pulled out a handful of letters. Most were bills *of course* there were letters from their parents and the rest of their families. 2 for Sage, 1 for himself, 3 for Cye, and 3 for Kento. The last letter got his attention; it was addressed to them all. One name was written at the top, Ryo Sanada. Rowen glanced again to make sure that was what it said. When he was sure Rowen broke out in a dead for the house. Everyone looked up as he came in with a huge smile on his face. 

"What is it Rowen? You were mad and now you're happy?" Kento questioned.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you Sage. And this is the reason why." Rowen told them holding up the letter. Sage grabbed the letter and ripped it open. 

"Hey guys, guess it's been awhile. I just wanted you to know that White Blaze and me are fine. We rejoined with my old gang in Yamanashi. And we started a band, which we call Endless. The gang performs at a club called, Hot Topic on the west side of town. We're getting ready to have our next major performance and I want… want you guys to come and see us. The band gears up at 7 on 4/13, I know you guys will come. I'll have front row seats waiting for you. –Ryo" Sage read. The others were smiling when he looked up; they finally knew where Ryo was. 

"Since we know where he is now, do we go find him?" Rowen questioned. 

"No. If he wanted us to come and get him now Ryo would have said so. But he's gone through a lot to send us this letter and invite us to this performance. We wait; it's only two weeks. We've waited 6 months; what's two more weeks?" Sage explained. Cye and Kento nodded; Rowen crossed his arms but finally agreed. 

Two weeks later 4/13…

Ryo looked out from behind the curtain. It was 6:45 and there were no sign of the guy's. "Did they still care? Were they coming?" Ryo questioned in his mind. 

"Is something bothering you Ryo? You seem out of place tonight?" Chase's cousin asked as he walked up behind him. 

"Everything's fine. I just invited a few special friends for the performance tonight and their not here yet." Ryo answered. 

"Don't worry if they care they will be. Would you like them to sit up front?" Cousin questioned. 

"If you could do that, there are 4 guys. Sage, Cye, Kento, and Rowen. They were the ones who took care of me when I wasn't with the gang." Ryo told him. 

"Okay, I'll show them where to sit." Cousin said and then he walked off to watch for them. Ryo watched from backstage checking every now and then looking up to see if they were here. He helped the others set the gear up and then at 7 Chase's cousin got up on the stage and announced them. Ryo hadn't looked up in ten minutes but when he walked onto the stage with the other guys a smile crossed his face. Dodger saw this and followed his gaze and saw four guys smiling back. 

"Those must be his friends." Dodger thought. Ryo walked up to his mike still smiling. 

"Hey everybody! I know you haven't seen us for awhile but I was writing a new song and didn't want to perform until it was finished. But now it is and I hope you like it. This is Youth of the Nation." Ryo yelled. 

__

Last day of the rest of my life

I wish I would had known 

Cause I'd kiss my momma goodbye,

I didn't tell her that I loved her and how much I care

Or thank my pops for all the talks

And all the wisdom he shared.

Unaware, I just did what I always do

Everyday, the same routine

Before I skate off to school

But who knew that this day wasn't like the rest

Instead of taking a test

I took two to the chest

Call me blind, but I didn't see it coming

Everybody was running

But I couldn't hear nothing

Except gun blasts, it happened so fast

I don't really know this kid 

Even though I sit by him in class

Maybe this kid was reaching out for love

Or maybe for a moment

He forgot who he was

Or maybe this kid just wanted to be hugged

Whatever it was

I know it's because

We are, We are, the youth of the Nation

Little Suzy, she was only twelve 

She was given the world

With every chance to excel

Hang with the boys and hear the stories they tell

She might act kind of proud 

But no respect for herself

She finds love in all the wrong places

The same situations

Just different faces

Changed up her pace since her daddy left her

Too bad he never told her

She deserved much better

Johnny boy always played the fool

He broke all the rules 

So you would think he was cool

He was never really one of the guys

No matter how hard he tried

Often thought of suicide

It's kind of hard when you ain't got no friends

He put his life to an end

They might remember him then 

You cross the line and there's no turning back

Told the world how he felt

With the sound of a gat

We are, We are, the Youth of the Nation

Who's to blame for the lives that tragedies claim

No matter what you say

It don't take away the pain

That I feel inside, I'm tried of all the lines

Don't nobody know why 

It's the blind leading the blind

I guess that's the way the story goes

Will it ever make sense

Somebody's got to know

There's got to be more to life than this

There's got to be more to everything

I thought exists

"_We are, we are the Youth of the Nation_." Ryo sang.

"_We are, we are the Youth of the Nation_." The band echoed. Suddenly the open was flung open and a bunch of police ran in. Everyone got quiet; Ryo's words still echoing of the walls. 

"This is a raid! Move and we fire!" A policeman yelled. Marc jumped up his gun pulled.

"You'll never take me alive!" Marc screamed. He fired the gun and started the manslaughter. The police countered his shot but not just at him, they fired all over the club. Marc was the first to fall with a shot through his left lung; he fell a look of grim triumph on his face. Screams filled the air. Endless stood watching in horror as people fell then as they started to fall. Sage threw over the table they'd been sitting at and ducked behind it. Rowen tripped over Sage and fell against the wall. Glasses were shattered and apiece flew cutting Rowen from above his right eye to the tip of his nose. Chase was the closest to the curtains so he ducked behind it and ran behind the brick wall, Alexis rolled on the ground trying to put out the fire his shirt had caught when a candle had flown and landed by him. Chihaya backed up in fright and tripped over Alexis's keybroad blacking out when he hit his head on the floor. William lay over his drums already dead; drugs and guns claimed another young life. Cye lay on the floor holding his left arm, tears running down his face. Ryo cried out when a bullet hit his right shoulder but he was determined to stay strong. Then blood ran down the side of his face. He was forced down when a searing pain soared through the lower part of his leg. Dodger fell to the ground hearing the first few shots. He lifted his head eyes darting in all directions, everything was happening so fast but moving so slow. His eyes landed on Ryo. Ryo's mouth was open and he was looking around madly. Then a shot hit his right shoulder and it jerked him halfway around. Another shot and blood flew from his head, then a last shot hit him in the lower part of his leg. Dodger couldn't stand it anymore, he wouldn't let his best friend and only family die not here not now. He jumped up and shoved Ryo down. He stood there for a moment watching Ryo with frightened eyes then a pain ripped through the right side of his chest and he fell. 

"No! Dodger!" Ryo screamed but then Dodger's world went black. Right after Dodger fell the police stopped shooting and ran to inspect their own that were injured. Sage looked up when the shots stopped, he looked around at first then jumped up and ran to the stage. Kento came out of the bathroom and ran straight to Cye who was looking very faint because of blood loss. He was yelling some very rude things at the police officers. Chase's cousin came running out with Chase beside him. Alexis sat up crying as his arm still smoking. Sage glanced at the boy beside Ryo he couldn't have been more than 18 or 19 but right now Ryo was his main concern. Sage sat Ryo up slowly in his arms tears beginning to form in his eyes. Ryo looked up and smiled weakly at his friend. "It's a bad fate that life had dealt us. Value your luck Sage." Ryo whispered then closed his eyes and went limp in Sage's arms. Sage quickly pulled out his cell phone and called 911. Within 5 minutes they were there and took the band members first because they were hit the worst. The drum player was already dead, the back up singer had a bad concussion and Alexis, the guitar player had 2nd degree burns on his arm. The one that had been lying beside Ryo was still alive but didn't have good chances. Cye would be all right with a few stitches and some blood, andRowen had a patch that covered the whole right side of his face. 

Sage sat in the waiting room by himself. Kento was with Cye while they were giving him a blood transfusion. And Rowen was talking to a doctor about his cut. Sage was worried about Ryo, no one had said anything about him yet. But the other boy he'd went to see. Sage had looked up in the club and saw him when he'd jumped in front of Ryo taking that forth bullet. His name was Dodger the other boys had told them that. "I don't know you personally but you saved Ryo's life. Thank you. This may help or it might not help at all but I will do what I can." Sage whispered looking down at the unconscious brown haired boy. Sage put both of his hands on the bandage that covered Dodger's wound and concentrated. His wisdom kanji flashed on his forehead and his hands glowed green sending healing energy from the armor of Halo to Dodger's wound. It didn't take but a few seconds and when Sage opened his eyes they filled with tears. Dodger was going to die and there was nothing anyone could do. 

"Excuse me? Oh Mr. Date it's you, I have been looking for you. I am to take you to see Mr. Sanada. He's in ICU but since you and those others are his only family the doctor is allowing you to see him. Please follow me." The nurse told him. Sage started to follow but stopped at the door looking back at Dodger. 

"Please…for Ryo just hang on a little longer." Sage thought then followed the nurse. She led Sage through many hallways and finally stopped in front of a door. 

"Try not to stay to long Sir." She said then bowed and left. Sage slowly put his hand on the doorknob and turned. Inside Ryo lay on the bed much like Dodger, unconscious. A bandage circled his head with one spot that was soaked with blood. The only thing covering him was a sheet and the other bandages around his chest and leg. A thin layer of sweat sat on his forehead and Sage slowly wiped it off. Sage stood watching listening to the steady drip of the IV line. He wasn't aware of anyone in the room until Rowen spoke. 

"He'll be alright Sage. Ryo always is." Rowen said quietly. 

"It's not really Ryo I'm worried about, it's his friend Dodger." Sage replied. 

"Why are you worried about that asshole? He's…" Rowen started. 

"He's going to die Rowen! Get over your stupid pride and think about him for a minute. This guy who we don't know just saved Ryo's life! Like it or not I tried to heal him. But there's nothing I could do. Rowen think of what Ry would think if he woke up just now and heard you say that. He would never talk to you again. Think about what I've said Rowen. And maybe you'll get over your pride long enough to go and see him." Sage explained. He turned and walked out of the room then leaving Rowen in shock. Rowen watched as Sage walked out of the room, it took him a minute but then he looked back at Ryo. At the steady but strained raise and fall of his chest, the oxygen mask over his mouth, the bandages and the IV lines. Sadness filled his eyes. 

"Gosh Ryo. I'm so sorry please forgive me." Rowen whispered. He ran from the room then straight to Dodger's. 

TBC…


End file.
